Lighting devices used in large lighting systems keep a significant share in the illumination market. In such systems it is desirable to be able to control each individual lighting device, not only in intensity, but also in colour or even beam width. With the increasing number of light sources present in the same space or room, it is a nontrivial task to assign a logical connection between a control system and all lighting devices during installation. User-friendly methods for the control of such large lighting systems is important for its acceptance on the market.
In the document WO 2006/077968, a proposal for an optical communication system is provided. The optical communication system comprises a plurality of transmitting end apparatuses, each transmitting end apparatus modulating information by use of a given modulation scheme and emitting the modulated light signal with a random timing. The optical communication system further comprises a receiving end apparatus for receiving the emitted light from the transmitting end apparatuses.
This optical communication system nevertheless has some drawbacks, and can certainly be improved. Some of these issues will be addressed by the present invention.